


MY FALLEN ANGEL

by Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: #TriggerWarning #Fluff #Rape #Lashton #Cutting #Smut #Angst #AngstyAf, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life/pseuds/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One slightly damaged boy looking for someone to show him what it means to be needed and the other a fallen angel trying desperately to go back home?</p>
<p>Will he be able to show him how much he's worth and that he's needed here on earth? How he can be loved and wanted.</p>
<p>What happens when their paths cross?</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY FALLEN ANGEL

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Heller there :p So this is finally my first 5SOS story. Woohoo yay ^.^ so I just got the idea for this and I hope y'all enjoy it and stick around for it! :) 
> 
> Also;
> 
> Message me some ideas for new stories or some prompts for one shots or preferences. I'm always ready and willing to receive them. :D Comment your constructive criticism and encouragement. Thanks guys.!
> 
> (I abolsutely love reading your comments and I will always respond. :) 
> 
> QOTD:
> 
> How and when did you become a fan of the boys (5SOS)? 
> 
> Tbh; I actually don't even know/remember lmao. But it's been a while. 
> 
> SONG TO LISTEN TO FOR THE CHAPTER:
> 
> Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon.
> 
> Enjoy this chappie! :D 
> 
> Tanks loves! :D ♥♥♥ :* (((BIG HUG)))
> 
> \- Love Klaudy xo ♥♥♥]

||°~•••Chapter 1•••~°||

 

 

 

* - - - ASHTON'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

White walls.

 

 

White sheets.

 

 

White floors.

 

 

Sterile smell.

 

 

It's all the same in a hospital. Bland and boring. This really doesn't help you to not be depressed. It's just so unfortunate, no wonder people want to kill thems-

 

 

My thoughts are interrupted by a nurse and the doctor walking into my room. I sit up a bit straighter in the bed, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

 

 

"Hello Ashton." They both say with an almost forced cheerfulness.

 

 

"Hi." I say meekly looking at them.

 

 

"Well, we have decided that you're stable enough to go back home. You've been recommended to take the medications for your depression and anxiety, but yet again you've refused them." My doctor says wearily looking up from his chart.

 

 

"Well, I don't want to be happy because I have drugs in my system. I wanna be happy because I'm happy." I say softly, my hands running nervously over the scratchy sheets on the hospital bed.

 

 

"With that being said, you are still expected to visit your psychiatrist; me once a week and keep up with the journaling. Other than that, you are being discharged today. When you have your stuff ready, we will meet you at the front desk." The doctor continues monotonously, as if reading from a script. "We're going to call your parents to come sign you out."

 

 

I almost scoff at that, but hold my tongue instead of telling them that my parents won't come to sign me out. They'll find out when they call. There's no use trying to explain it now.

 

 

When I round up my stuff; my journal, school bag and get dressed; black skinnies, black vans, a soft grey pullover, and a scuffed jean jacket, I head to the front desk where the nurse and doctor are waiting for me.

 

 

"Well here is your phone and laptop." Dr. Martin says handing the items over, looking at me as if he's analysing me. "We called your parents, but they said they weren't able to come pick you up and discharge you because they were with your grandfather who is very ill at the moment. So we'll let you sign yourself out, you are almost eighteen after all." He says sighing as he hands over a clipboard and pen.

 

 

I almost snort as I take the clipboard and pen into my hands. Of course they couldn't come. It's not that they couldn't. It's that they don't want to. I don't even bother telling the nurse or Dr. Martin that my parents wouldn't know if my grandparents were sick, because my mum's parents died in a car crash when she was sixteen and my dad hasn't talked to his parents in almost eighteen years.

 

 

I hand the clipboard back and the pen as well and Dr. Martin examines the paper, looking for anything I did wrong. Well, that's not new. Everybody seems to think I'm a fuck-up.

 

 

"Alright Ashton, we wish you well and you can call anytime you need and I'll be in touch with you for our next appointment. Remember what I always tell you. 'We can't change others. We can only controls ourselves; th-"

 

 

"Thoughts, feelings and actions.' I know I know." I say reciting the now tedious continually fed bullshit that everyone mental health professional spouts. "Don't worry, I won't let them get to me." I say.

 

 

"We know you know Ashton, but do you understand? You said that last time, and you're back here again because you tried to end your life again. We only want to help you. We don't want you to end your life, we want to help you be happy." Dr Martin says to me, and I do see the genuine concern in his eyes.

 

 

"Okay, I promise I'm trying. I really am. It just takes time. But I will make an effort." I say, just spouting crap, hoping they'll let me go.

 

 

They do and they walk me down to the elevators, wishing me luck and reminding me again that I can call and then we part ways; me stepping into the elevator, them heading off to go back to the unit.

 

 

Once the elevator reaches the main floor, I gingerly step out. I pull my phone out of my pocket and grab my tangled headpohnes, untangle them and plug them into my blue Samsung Galaxy Note 3 (bought courtesy of me). My parents would never buy anything for me like that.

 

 

I type in my password and go to my music, tapping a random song and hitting play, letting my ears be flooded with the most pleasant sounds I've heard in the past couple of hours.

 

 

I make my way out of the hospital and start walking down the road, head down with my hands shoved in my jacket pockets.

 

 

After walking for a while, I gasp recognizing where I am. It's more in the heart of downtown and there's alleys and dark unlit streets and suddenly my chest feels tight. 

 

 

No.

 

 

It can't be.

 

 

I stop walking and look around; taking in the dark street around me, the trashy apartments, the litter on the streets; not just regular garbage, but needles and condoms and basically just filth.

 

 

I take a deep breath trying to compose myself. Breathe. 'Do pursed lip breathing if you ever have problems breathing. Don't focus on forcing the air inside and out, just concentrate on breathing easily and relaxing.' I think, reciting my old anxiety relaxing techniques.

 

 

It seems to work for a little while and then my chest tightens again. Suddenly I'm crumpled on the ground, sobbing.

 

 

Now I remember this place.

 

 

I remember now.

 

 

How could I ever forget that day three years ago.

 

 

***FLASHBACK***

 

 

I'm walking downtown and I have one earbud in my ear. I hear footsteps behind me, but think nothing of it. A lot of people walk around downtown, it's nothing to be worried about.

 

 

I continue walking, dreading when I get home. My parents and I had a particularly nasty fight last night, so I'm kind of hoping that they won't be home.

 

 

Suddenly, I have that nagging feeling that someone is staring at me and I swear I hear the footsteps get closer. 

 

 

I turn back and see a tall guy walking a few paces behind me, wearing a dark jacket with the collar turned up so I can't see his face, dark clothes and I feel a nervous twinge in my stomach, but brush it off. People are allowed to walk on the same sidewalk at the same time as me.

 

 

I turn around just in time to have my mouth covered and a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and shoulders, lifting me with ease off the ground.

 

 

"Mhhaahh!" I try to scream, but it's muffled by the hand covering my mouth. It clamps tighter onto my mouth, shutting over my nose, cutting off my breathing and suddenly I'm panicking.

 

 

I thrash around wildly as I'm being carried into what looks like a dark alley. I can't breathe, my lungs are burning with the lack of oxygen and my muffled screams turn into soft labored whimpers.

 

 

My captor laughs at this, a harsh cackle that resonates long after he's done laughing. He keeps walking until we reach the end of the alley in between two abandoned buildings, then he stops and sets me down on the ground; more like letting me fall from his arms, hitting the cold ground.

 

 

I gasp, finally being able to breathe properly again and my lungs are still burning as I try to take in as much air as I possibly can and the man laughs again, distracting me.

 

 

I whimper and look up at him, trying to take in his facial features, but his collar is still turned up and I can't see anything. He looks down at me, taking his jacket off, and I can now see him. I make out a slightly pale face, with a shadow of facial hair and dark eyes; like black endless tunnels.

 

 

"Such a pretty little thing you are sweetheart." The man says looking down at me, almost daring me to try and get up and run. 

 

 

"W-what do you want?" I ask, my voice trembling, and I can't tell what's trembling more; my voice or my body and whether it's more from fear or the fact that I'm cold or both.

 

 

My mind is racing so fast I almost don't even notice him talking, answering my question and my attention snaps back to him.

 

 

"I want you," he says pausing and crouching down to the ground, running a large rough hand over my face. "And if you know what's good for you sweetheart, you'll let me have what I want. Let me have my way, yeah?" He asks and I shudder, shaking my head.

 

 

"No. No. No. No." I say repetitively, hoping he'll listen to me and let me get away or find me annoying and leave me, but something changes in him.

 

 

"Funny, everything about you says yes. You haven't made a move to run, or tried to scream. It's almost as if you actually want this? Hmmm?" He asks, and I want to cry, I just want to run away.

 

 

Then it occurs to me, why didn't I scream?

 

 

Was he right? 

 

 

Did I really want it?

 

 

I go to open my mouth to scream, but he predicts my next move, placing a rough hand to cover my mouth squeezing so that I can't scream. 

 

 

Then his other hand is moving from behind his back and I see a flash of silver. Fuck. He has a knife. He takes it and runs it along the edge of my face repeatedly.

 

 

"See darling, this is why you need to cooperate. Wouldn't want me to have to use this would you? Now if you just let me do what I want, you'll be fine, yeah?" He asks, and even though maybe it would be better to just let him have his way; that way he won't hurt me.

 

 

I decide to try and fight back.

 

 

I lunge forward, catching my captor off guard and he falls backward and for an instant I see my escape. I sit up quite fast and stand up, going to run.

 

 

I think that I have actually made it, and I start to move quickly to run when all of a sudden, I feel a sharp blow to the back of my head and then everything goes black.

 

 

I wake up for what feels like a few minutes later and I feel a sharp pain in my lower area and heavy breathing on my face.

 

 

Then I realise what's happening.

 

 

"No!" I scream, tears starting to pour out of my eyes as I try to push the man off of me and out of me it seems. He grunts in response, thrusting harder into me.

 

 

"No. No. No. No. No. Please no." I whimper, trying to push him off of me, but he's a solid weight on top of me and I just want to crawl out of my body and leave this moment.

 

 

"So tight, so fucking good for me. Tight little virgin you are, yeah?" He groans, thrusting harder and deeper and at this point I don't even notice the tears falling from my eyes.

 

 

The only sounds that can be heard in the alley are the sickening slick sounds of skin slapping against skin and my muffled sobs and ragged breaths.

 

 

"He-el-elp!" I try to scream raggedy and I regret it almost as soon as it leaves my mouth, because right after that, there's a sharp stabbing pain in my side and a warm sensation. Almost like I've been stabbed.

 

 

Finally, my captors thrusts become more sloppy, faster and harder. Suddenly, he stills inside of me and growls low and primal in his throat as he fills me up with his seed.

 

 

"Help me! Please!" I try again anr yet again more sharp stabbing pains to my side and I begin to sob loudly again.

 

 

"Shut up, worthless slut!" He says gruffly, pulling out of me roughly and standing up. I hear the sound of his pants beinf zipped up and I can do is lay there curled in a ball, sobbing and shaking.

 

 

I lay there for a while, not knowing what to do.

 

 

***END OF FLASHBACK***

 

 

I gasp, shaking and sobbing realising I'm laying on the ground, facing the dark alley, where three years ago a stranger took advantage of me.

 

 

I lay on the ground for a while to try and get my bearings as my body trembles violently.

 

 

After several minutes, but what feels like an eternity, I shakily get to my feet, standing and wiping my tears.

 

 

I feel a sharp stabbing pain and warmth at my side and my hands instinctively go to my side to check for a stab wound, like they did three years ago.

 

 

I see that there's nothing to worry about, that it's just my PTSD working it's magic over me. I sigh, picking my phone up from where it dropped when I fell and wipe the screen off, putting it in my pocket.

 

 

I start walking back in the direction of my house, really hoping that no one's home. I really just don't want to face anyone right now.

 

 

I just want to change clothes, take a shower and go to sleep to forget about my day; just like I did when I came home three years ago, bloody and bruised. I didn't tell anyone, nor will I tell anyone.

 

 

As I'm walking up my street, I take a deep breath before looking at my driveway, to see if my parents are home. 

 

 

Thankfully, I don't see any cars in the driveway, which makes me feel somewhat happy and reassured. No one's home that will taunt me and I can just have a quiet restful night and maybe sleep.

 

 

But as I walk up the steps to pur front porch, rummaging through my bag, I realise two things; I've forgotten my key and my parents are home. The light in the living room is on and I see them both sitting there, watching the evening news. 

 

 

My mum still in her work clothes, my dad with his reading glasses on; a stack of his students papers in front of him, red pen in hand.

 

 

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. A moment passes and no one answers, they don't even look up from the tv. I knock louder this time, still nothing. Maybe they can't hear over the tv, so I ring the doorbell, cringing when they both look up and my mum hurries over, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

 

 

"Why, why did you even bother coming home?" She asks, annoyance dripping from her voice.I swallow thickly, but I don't know how to answer, considering I don't like coming home to here either.

 

 

"Look Ashton, you need to find new living arrangements soon, I don't want a parasite like you living under my roof. You were a mistake and you really shouldn't be here." She says, leaning against the door frame. I don't even bother to ask her if she means I shouldn't be here, as in on the front step of her house or alive, because I know she means both.

 

 

"You can come in for now, just try to fuck anything up, yeah? Don't disturb your father either, he's busy with correcting. Only talk to him if he talks to you." She says and I have to look down as I roll my eyes instinctively.

 

 

I step in the door and close it behind me. I take my vans off and hold them in one hand, walking into the living room so I can go upstairs to our room. Whomever designed our house, made our entryway only leading to the living room and making all our downstairs rooms leading from the living room. So they made it pretty hard to avoid someone.

 

 

I try to walk past my father and be as quiet as possible, walking by the living room. But he seems to notice me anyways, looking up from the stack of papers to glower at me wearily before speaking.

 

 

"Did they kick you out of the loony bin?" My father asks mockingly, smiling maliciously at me from where he's sitting all high and mighty on our couch. "See even they can't help you, no one can fix you. You're too fucked up." He says and I hang my head in genuine shame.

 

 

This is why I can't stand coming home.

 

 

"I'm sorry." I whisper, walking to the stairs to head to my room. The tears begin pooling in my eyes, blurring my vision as I blindly find my room in the familiarity of our hallway and push the door open.

 

 

I plug my phone in the charger, put my shoes by my bed, set my bag down and throw myself onto the bed. I just want to sleep. I can shower in the morning. I just need to forget about tonight. I need sleep.

 

 

As with almost every other night of my life, I cry myself to sleep, muffling my sobs in my pillow and curling up into a ball.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hiya, hope you guys enjoyed this and that you'll stick around and read this story. Feel free to message or comment constructive criticism or ideas for the story. Thanks :)
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 and   
> http://fanfic.me/, so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) (Or if you add me on kik or follow me on Tumblr, I'll send you a message).
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram and tumblr account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nah? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> Basically anything you can think of, I will attempt to write, with very few exceptions. :)
> 
> So message or tumblr me your prompts! :3
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli (my personal).
> 
> And my new Larry Twittah: @KlaudiStylinson (y'all can dm or tweet me your requests and prompts and I follow back, the other twitter is my personal).
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d  
>  @FreeWanderingSoul
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B ( I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Comment...Vote...Fan...if ya want... :D
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!   
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]


End file.
